The Mandela Effect
February 22nd, 2008 We have been given a new project to work on by the government after they learned of our success of sending electrons backward in time. They request that we create a time machine, supposedly for the use of being able to go back and stop such travesties such as the Holocaust. Some of the team decided to jump at the opportunity while others doubted the government's intentions. The ones that doubt them, including myself, believe that they will use the time machine to either take over the rest of the world or do things that they cannot otherwise get away with. It does not matter which it is, I suppose, as the half that trusts them are more than capable of fulfilling this request and if we were to decline then the government would cut our funding. All we can do is hope that they keep their promise of what they would do with the machine and that when we do create it that we will not somehow destroy the space-time continuum. October 17th, 2008 We have successfully created a device that allows us to change the events of history. Unfortunately; we have not been able to send large amounts of mass back in time using this device, but we have been able to change the past without needing to. While we are still investigating why this is the case, one of our theories are that we might been combining different timelines together into a singular one. Though, it is just a hypothesis and there are many different possibilities. We are not sure how many times we have changed the past, but we do know that we have at least done so once. We know this due to a children's book series surprisingly enough. One of the other members of our team, Jack, went to read his daughter one of the books from the series The Bernstein Bears, or rather The Bernstain Bears as the series is now known as. The entire lab, however, remembers it as the former. We believe we have somehow changed the last name Bernstein into Bernstain, though we cannot confirm whether or not this is the case. In order confirm that we have changed the past and ensure we haven't just miss remembered the title of the books we will have to develop something that keeps certain things from changing when the past is changed. The most useful would be our own memories, though we could get away with making our lab notes stay the same. Either way, we need to develop a way to control the changes of the past, as we do not know what could happen if we just keep changing the past randomly. We could make something much worse than 911. April 6th, 2009 We have developed a way to accurately control the past and have been using this to make small changes to test whether or not we can make lab notes that can survive the past changing. Of course, we are using things that would be obvious to us only because we will be looking out for them. The instructions for the controls of project HistoryWrite are shown in the picture provided below. Error: Resource cannot be found. It may have been moved, deleted, or corrupted. Additional notes: This picture has been redacted due to incident. We believe we have a lead as to what could preserve our notes, we have found some quantum particles that do not vary after we send the small amount of mass we can into the past. It is possible that if an object has enough of these quantum particles that it will not vary after we change the past. Tests Kit Kat Oscar Mayer Sex And The City we are in No, I am your father Mona Lisa smiles Magic mirror on the wall Fruit Loops Jiffy Peanut Butter "Hello, Clarice" April 29th, 2009 We have discovered a way to put the quantum particles inside various objects, allowing us to keep our notes after we change time. Our notes being saved started after we changed 'Fruit Loops' to 'Froot Loops' in the test above. We have tried putting the particles (nicknamed "Remberents") into mice and seeing how they react to it. It seems to have the opposite effect from what it is supposed to. The mice cannot even be reminded of the original timeline, unlike us, and they seem to be forgetting things we have taught them for a long time now. It is possible that the mice will eventually forget how to breath given how much they are forgetting, though we will have to wait and see if this happens. We have found a small amount of people remembering the things that we have been changing, though they just shrug it off as them miss remembering. If the government wants this machine, we will want to fix that so that they do not know what is supposed to have happened. We do not need people to discover the truth of what is happening. There could be an uprising, and a group may try to take the machine for their own nefarious purposes. May 12th, 2009 It has been discovered that the pentagon has been hacked. We do not know if our lab notes have been stolen nor do we know whether or not the hackers are still looking through the system. We have removed anything that relates to how the HistoryWrite works, including some excerpts from my own lab notes. Right now we trying to change the past so that the hack never happened, though we are not sure if it will be useful as the hackers may either remember what we had written or they may even be able to keep the notes unchanged. Assuming they have the funds, they could have already replicated the machine that puts the remberents into objects. Luckily, we didn't have the blueprints for the TimeWrite on the server, though we did have some of the things we did discover about how it works in the server. December 6th, 2009 We have been working on the HistoryWrite and we have made it increasingly difficult for people to remember the original timelines. We are considering doing one of the biggest things we have done to show the government that it is ready to be used for secretive purposes. If we do anything, we will keep Nelson Mandela from being killed in prison back in the 80's. This shouldn't have that big of an effect on the world, but it is major enough that a lot of people know about it and would have it more ingrained in their memories than whether or not Fruit Loops is spelled with two o's or if it is spelled correctly. In other recent events, some of the members of the lab have noticed people watching them in public and following them in cars. It is possible that it is related to the hack back in May, but we had changed the past so that it hadn't happened. So either they were reminded of it or they have notes like our own that cannot be changed from changing the past. We cannot say for sure, though we do presume that these stalkers of ours want to find out how the HistoryWrite works and possibly steal it from us. We have told the pentagon and they said that they would take care of it while we continue to work. I do not completely trust them. Emergency Report- Jan 3rd, 2010 I 'm being followed in my car. There are three cars following me. I'm trying to lose them in traffic but it is not working. I 'm recording what is happening into my notes so that I can report this so the government will actually do something about this. I'm going to drive into an empty road and hope to fuck that I can out speed them. Damn, this rain. Ok, I'm turning into the empty road and I'm... Flooring it! Shit, they're speeding up behind me. Whoa! I almost just flew off the fucking side of the road. Dang it rain! Their headlights are still locked right on me! Shit! We're getting close to a river, maybe.. sh stop! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I'm sliding! e e e e e e. They hit me! But one of them just fell into the river. The other two are close. Maybe I can speed the fuck out of here now! You've got to be shitting me! One is still following me! Fuck! Come on, come on... Traffic! The light's yellow! Maybe I can make it! Fuck yes! I Fucking made it! And that douche got stuck at the red light! Now I can drive to the lab... Phone, turn off talk to text. January 3rd, 2010 I sent the pentagon the preceeding emergency report after I was chased throughout town by our stalkers. Hopefully they actually do something about them this time. Several of the others that are working on the HistoryWrite have decided to leave because of these stalkers. Anyway, we decided to go ahead with saving Nelson Mandela. Apparently he is now the president of a major African country, but most of the world remembers him dying in prison and watching his funeral on television. Obviously, the government told us to work on the device more so that in the future everyone will remember the new timeline. It seems like someone has already noticed this fault in our device, as Fiona Broome has noticed this and has started to call it the Mandela Effect. We are not sure if this will catch on, but she seems determined to let the world know about it. Only time will tell if it rises into popularity. If it does, we may not be able to ever use this device. Or, maybe we will eventually make it so that everyone only remembers one timeline like our test mice. Speaking of which, I had decided to make my phone remember things after time has changed so that I know what has happened in each timeline and write emergency notes in case I have to again. I have bought a second phone, this one so I know what is happening in the new timeline while my old phone remembers the original. Unfortunately, I have accidentally got the remberents all over me. It shouldn't be enough to give me Alzheimer's, but it might make me become forgetful for the next few days and I might not remember the original timelines when we change the past. I'm going to put a copy of my notes onto my phone so that I can look back at them in case I forget something while working. Emergency Report- Jan 5th, 2010 I'm an idiot! I fucking forgot about our stalkers! I led them straight to the lab! They are trying to break in! There's a whole bunch out there, and they have fucking signal blockers! We can't call the government because they are ruining our signal! They have guns and are shooting at us, demanding we come out and give them the Mandela Machine. We can only assume that it is the HistoyWrite. We have to fucking get out of here. Some of the other guys are trying to get the HistoryWrite to change the past so that we don't have to confront them, but. Shit! They are breaking in! We don't have enough time to change time how we want to! I'm running! They are all over the halls, I have to sneak through the vents so that they don't see me. I am almost to the front. My car is the closest I just have to make the mad dash. I'm popping open the vent. Oh god, oh god! They are all firing at me! I'm lucky I didn't get shot in the dash here! Their bullets just shattered my fucking windows! Sh shit! They just shot me! My shirts getting all red! The the crimson is spreading. Great. I will have to clean up the wine. God dang it. It just had to break! Wait. Why the fuck is my talk to text on? Let me just turn around you drunk! Gosh dang it, drivers these days. Almost made my wine fall with that sudden fucking stop. Let me just call the why the fuck is my talk to text you later, mom! I'm driving right now! Send. Wait.. Why the hell am I in notes? Phone, turn off talk to text. ((Thank you for reading! I think I wrote this, like, six years ago or something like that? I had completely forgotten about it until this whole Mandela Effect was brought into attention recently. It reminded me of this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this creepypasta! By: Coolmanqman Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Awesome Category:Journal Category:Marked for Deletion